coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3323 (25th December 1991)
Plot Mike promises Alma that he'll make up the last year to her. He spoils the mood by explaining how he used Tracy to get Ken out of the way; Alma is shocked and appalled at him manipulating a child to get her into bed. She calls him a bastard. Vicky goes to No.11 after dinner to keep out of Bet and Des Foster's way. Alma tells Mike he makes her feel dirty and throws him out. Mike doesn't argue with her, confident that he can talk her round later. Curly ruins Christmas dinner by cooking the chicken with the giblets still inside. Tracy is disappointed that Ken and Deirdre aren't getting back together and goes upstairs to listen to her tapes. Bet complains to Des that Alec only rings her to ask how trade is. Emily is relieved when Rita joins her as Percy and Phyllis bicker. A gift wrapped brick is thrown through the McDonalds' window. The Platts hold a house-warming with the McDonalds, Brennans, Websters and the Wiltons. Gail is keen tell Ivy what she really thinks of her. Des and Angie get drunk together and get physical. The Wiltons, feeling sorry for lonely Des, call on him and are embarrassed. Jim decides not to report the broken window. Ivy tries to prove to Gail she's a changed person. Gail isn't convinced. Des Foster tells Bet he fancies her and she's very desirable. She tries to fend him off as he makes a pass at her. Des accuses her of teasing him and hits her. She tearfully throws him out, witnessed by a disgusted Vicky. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Des Foster - Neil Phillips Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *Jim's Cafe flat - Bedroom Notes *Rocky Taylor was credited as the Stunt Arranger on this episode. *This second episode of the day was broadcast at the usual time of 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alma Sedgewick and Ken Barlow have seldom had happy times at Christmas. What about this year? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,630,000 viewers (15th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. *Due to an error, this episode was brought forward in the sequential run of Classic Coronation Street on ITV3 that had commenced in October 2017. It should have been shown at 2.50pm on 21st March 2019 and at 6.00am on 22nd March but the channel firstly omitted to repeat Episode 3321 (23rd December 1991) and then, on 20th March, showed this episode before Episode 3322 (25th December 1991). The repeats on the morning of 21st March, while still omitting Episode 3321, did show the two Christmas day episodes in the right order. The broadcast was edited, omitting 4" from the opening scene to excise Alma Sedgewick calling Mike Baldwin a "bastard". Category:1991 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD